


==>Kankri, go home.

by catdemonakatsukigirl



Series: Thief with a Title [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Kankri has a lot of problems but he's trying really hard for Cronus!, Kankri is a thief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catdemonakatsukigirl/pseuds/catdemonakatsukigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So something spooked you? What are you hiding from? God you have a lot of problems! Luckily you know someone you can talk to about them...the bad thing is that is your father, the man who you have never liked, (You are still trying to figure out why...) but you want to be sorted out so you can behave yourself!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come up with a plan

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't on tumblr for being a muti-chapter story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you have decided that hiding is the best way to deal with your feels for a certain somebody...yeah that's not going to work! Go talk to HIM!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly little question on tumblr about movies made Kankri run off and hide, but I decided to write a 3 chapter story about Kankri trying to figure a way to not fuck things up with Cronus.  
> And to have Signless! Who then decided to have his own multi-chapter story...  
> Also how Kankri views of him being a 'thief'!

You know you should go back to Cronus. You see Karkat every now and then looking for something, looking for you. He gives up after five minutes of half ass looking in the place you are. He doesn’t care if you aren’t around. Karkat loves it when you aren’t around.

You want to go ‘home’, but what really is home to you? You have never really known what it was. You guess it is with Cronus, or maybe it is with the Midnight Crew. If you pledge you allegiance to them and promised not to steal from them than Droog would take you in for a little bit, get you all cleaned up, proper black suit and all.

But you won’t. You are not a murderer. You are not even a real thief. Yes you have broken into houses before, but you don’t take anything like TVs and such huge things. You can’t, you are not strong enough.

You are more like a scout with your so called ‘seer powers’. You hate bloodshed. You want everyone to be peaceful and that’s why you preached…but you haven’t preached in at least three months. The last time you did it got messy. Porrim and Slick had to convince Sleuth that you were good so that he could get the police to let you go. That was the first (and hopefully last!) time you were in a holding cell.

You are good at being a ‘thief’. You go unnoticed, never had you been caught before Cronus.

Cronus.

Cronus.

Cronus.

His name repeats over and over in your head.

What is he to you? A toy that you will throw away after you are done? And if that is true, what are you using him for? Is he someone who will take care of you and love you no matter what? That does seem like it is true. Do you actually love him?

…

Yes? No? You really don’t know, do you?

Your head hurts. You lower your hood and run your hands through your hair and rub the side of your head. This makes no sense to you. You know two people who could help you with this type of problem.

One of them you have no clue where they are.

The other…you really don’t want to talk to.

You reach for your wallet and open up to see how much money you have. Seventy-eight dollars and forty-three cents, also a bunch of coupons to several stores that you know he goes to.

You smile, you could get some of your stuff with this money and the coupons could be used to bargain for advice on what you should do.

You wait awhile, Karkat is in the area and his ears are just as sensitive and trained as yours, before standing up and climbing down the fire escape ladder and porch you were sitting on.

You have decided that you will go home, home to your father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here you are, with your father. You can do this and if you are lucky, you can get some of your stuff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kreeft means Cancer according to Google Translate. I was happy that is was six letters and that I could stop looking at crab stuff.  
> The Vantas are a family that try really hard in my eyes. They want things to work, but they don't really want to talk to anyone (And especially not to each other!) about their problems unless they think they can't sort it out without help from someone.

Kreeft Vantas did not expect you to come to his apartment. It would be the last place he expects you to be. So yeah his expression, wide eyes and his mouth slightly open, is the exact expression you thought he would have.

“Kankri. I-uh- you,” He goes quiet for a moment and looks at the ground and then back up to you, “Come in.”

He herds you to the small kitchen table and has you sit down. He doesn’t say anything else to you but you know he opens a jar of peanut butter because your mouth instantly starts to water. You almost moan when you smell the sweet, sweet, sweet smell of honey. He is torturing you or so you thought before when he sets the plate in front of you.

“Eat, I know you haven’t in a while. I can hear your stomach complaining,” He sits across from you, “You don’t take care of yourself Kankri.”

You don’t take a bite, you stare at it. You know that you are shaking; you know that you are crying. You don’t really want to be here, you thought you were stronger.

You feel yourself being moved from your chair and into his lap.

“Shhh child! Tell me what is troubling you so much please,” You hiccup and try to breathe.

“I-I-I,” You struggle to get out any words. You hiccup again, “I have a problem.”

He let out a chuckle, “I can see that child. What is your problem?”

“It has to do with love,” You watch his eyes sparkle with glee. Your father loves to talk about love, he loves sharing love. He’s not picky about who he loves as long as they feel it, something you threw away so he stopped trying on you…mostly!

“Please do tell!”

“Father!” He is too happy. You let out a sigh and rest your head on his chest. You feel like you can do this. You feel like you can have a somewhat normal conversation with him. You are okay with this, “His name is Cronus Ampora.”

“Mmm-hmm,” He nods his head, telling you to go on.

“How I met him the first time was…dumb, the second was stupid,” Way to go on being vague.

“Explain a little,” You wince when he asks you this.

“First time…I kind of broke into his parents’ house and punched him in the nose to get away,” You wait for him to soak that in.

“Not the smoothest thing you have ever done Kankri and the second?”

“Ran into him, we exchanged names and we been seeing each other sort of. I sort of live with him, I have a key to his apartment, I eat meals with him, and we have fun with each other.”

“Okay, the problems?”

“Well…I still have the problem of drugging him with Sopor Slime, trusting him all the way, and bleeding all over the place, he doesn’t mind patching me up and he comforts me after…wait that’s good. We are talking about bad things and stuff that would make this weird relationship I have with this young handsome tall man, who is around my age and that I feel completely safe and warm around (oops! Sounds like I don’t have a trust problem!), go horribly wrong! Let’s see…I can’t really think of any,” You look up to him, “Is that bad?”

“Well…no not exactly. Not having problems is good for a relationship but also bad. Not having concerns with each other means you are good for each other. You get along well then you will last, if you don’t well you know what happens. This is something strange and hard to explain to someone who hasn’t…”

“Fully experienced it?” Why did you know he would say that?

“Yeah…that. From what you are telling me, you love him dearly and want to be with him. My advice, stop drugging him and stop getting hurt too! The trust comes with time, but yeah it doesn’t sound like you have a trust problem with him.”

You soak in everything he says. Stop drugging him you can do, just give the Sopor Slime back to the Marakas. Getting hurt is not completely your fault…most of the time, but yeah you can try to stop getting hurt. Trust isn’t as big of a problem.

“Okay, what else do I do?”

“Just follow your heart. Kankri you know all of this! I forced you and Karkat to listen to several, if not all, of my sermons! What is really troubling you?”

You push closer to him, “I took a vow. I’m scared. I’m a lot of things. I’m weak. I’m stupid. I’m selfish. I’m scared that I will get hurt and be thrown away!” You gasp for a breath, “I took a vow.”

“Oh please, I know you have broken it by pleasuring yourself Kankri!” You face is bright red and turned your face into him, “HA! I knew it! No sense in denying it! How many times have you broken it?”

You wished it wasn’t true but there were so many times when your hormones got out of hand.

But self-pleasure is completely different from intercourse and you aren’t sure you are ready to break your vow of celibacy with Cronus.

Are you?

You are not sure.

“No need to be scared child,” Your father pets your hair. You know there is no real reason. You love Cronus and if he loves you than it will be all fine!

“I know. Also I have money. What can I get of mine for $78.43?”


	3. Kankri, Go Home to Cronus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you are finally going home to Cronus after having a nice 'normal' talk with your father. Now what happens?

With you carrying a small box of your stuff, an almost empty wallet ($1.53 is in your name!) and a hope that Cronus will be happy to see and listen to you, you walk home.

You been ‘missing’ for at least a week. You know you have scared Cronus really bad.

You need to stop.

If not for you, than for him.

Hmm…haven’t you thought of these words before?

You shake your head and quicken your pace as you get closer to the apartment building the two of you live in. You climb the stairs and pull your key off from around your neck.

Cronus is nowhere to be home. You feel sad but you understand why, he has work. He has even left a note for you on the counter (and several others are in the trash! Wow…you feel really bad now!) explaining that he might be getting home late and that there something in the fridge for you to eat.

You really wanted to talk to him about what’s going on and how you feel like you are ready to move your relationship forward.

Oh well you guess you can just chill on the couch with your sketch pad and eat the chill that Cronus left for you and watch the History channel.

-

Cronus gets home around 8:30. The two of you are happy to see each other and have a nice meal with each other and then go to sleep around 10.

You do not talk about your discussion with your father, but you do take it in mind to not drug him anymore.

You think you might be talking to you father more because, the one thing that is true about you that you said to him today is that are indeed scared.

You just have no clue of what and why!


End file.
